Let's talk about girls
by Maryluny
Summary: TRAD dialoge os Sirius s'ennui. Il veut parler de filles et de baisers avec Remus. Mais la conversation emmène les confidences. Sirius à fait quelque chose de mal... SBRL SLASH


**Let's Talk About Girls**

**Note de l'auteur :** Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait de one-shot dialogue. Alors j'ai décidé d'essayer d'en faire une. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Note de la trad. :** C'est ma première traduction. J'étais pourrie en anglais, et maintenant que je travaille dans un endroit où je dois tout écrire en anglais et/ou traduire en anglais, je n'ai pas eu le choix que d'apprendre, et vite. Je me suis donc mise à lire des fics en anglais, et je suis tombée en amour avec les fics de demonsblade. Voila donc une première traduction, une suite devrait arriver sous peu! Malheureusement Demonsblade a disparu de la surface de l'univers fanfic, _1 mois après avoir envoyé ma demande de traduction, je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles _... si la fic disparaît, vous saurez pourquoi! Mais j'aime trop la fic pour pas vous l'envoyer! lol

Warning: C'est un SLASH (Gars/Gars).

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages HP © J.K. Rowling. / L'histoire © Demonsbadle

Tou les personnage HP © J.K. Rowling. / L'histoire © Demonsbadle

* * *

''Remus?'' 

''Hum??''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais?''

'' Et bien, voyons voir. Je suis dans mon fauteuil de lecture préféré. Je tiens un livre dans mes mains. Je regarde le livre fixement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire?''

'' Okay, okay. Pas besoin d'être sarcastique.''

'' Je ne suis pas _sarcastique. _''

'' Alors?''

'' Alors quoi?''

'' Je m'ennuie ''

'' Et que veux-tu que je fasse, au juste?''

'' Parle moi. ''

'' Va parler avec Prongs. ''

'' Peux pas. ''

'' Pourquoi? ''

'' Lily. ''

'' Oh. ''

'' Ouais. ''

'' Va parler avec Peter ''

'' Peux pas. ''

'' Pourquoi? ''

'' Snivellus. ''

'' Sirius! ''

'' Quoi? ''

'' Sois gentil. ''

'' Okay. Wormtail se goinfre dans les cuisines. ''

'' Oh. ''

'' Alors, parle-moi. ''

'' De quoi? ''

'' Je sais pas. Parlons de filles. ''

'' Pourquoi? ''

'' Parce qu'on a jamais vraiment parlé de filles. ''

'' On l'a fait. Juste la nuit dernière on -- ''

'' Non. Je veux dire, toi et moi avons jamais parlé de filles. Juste nous. Sans Prongs et Wormtail. ''

'' Qu'est-ce que ça fait que si Prongs et Wormtail sont avec nous? ''

'' Je sais pas. Ils sont là. C'est pas la même chose que seul à seul. ''

'' Pourquoi tu veux qu'on en parle seul à seul de toute façon? ''

'' Parce que je te connais depuis toujours, mais il y a encore tellement de choses que je ne sais pas sur toi. Tu gardes tellement de choses intérieurement. ''

'' Wow. C'était profond, Padfoot. ''

'' Ferme-la. J'essaie d'être sérieux pour une fois. Et ne pense _même pas_ à le dire. '' (ndlt : La blague récurrente sirius/sirious/sérieux)

'' Je n'allais pas le faire. J'allais juste dire '' Okay ''. Parlons de filles. ''

'' Combien de filles as-tu embrassé? ''

'' Euh..''

'' Allez Moony. Combien? ''

'' Toi en premier. ''

'' Okay. Deux. ''

'' Vraiment? Qui? ''

'' Rebecca Abbot et Jill Young. ''

'' Jill Young étais de trois ans de plus que nous! ''

'' Et? ''

'' Pourquoi est-ce que ça me surprend même pas? ''

'' Ton tour. Combien de personnes as-tu embrassé? ''

'' Er... ''

'' Allez. ''

'' Trois filles. ''

'' Et combien de garçons? ''

'' Deux-- Je veux dire... er... garçons? Très drôle Sirius. ''

'' Tu rougis. ''

'' Je rougis pas! ''

'' Alors... Tu as embrassé deux gars? ''

'' J'ai jamais dit ça! ''

'' Oui, tu l'as dit ''

'' Non, je ne l'ai pas dit ''

'' Ouais, tu l'as vraiment dit ''

'' Peux-tu juste laisser tomber? C'est pas drôle. ''

'' J'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. J'étais juste curieux. ''

''...''x

''...''x

'' Est-ce que-- Je veux dire... tu... tu sais.. es-tu-- Je sais pas. Ça fait rien. ''

'' Dis le. ''

'' Vas-tu me détester si je l'ai fait? ''

'' Fait quoi? ''

'' Tu sais... Embrasser un garçon. ''

'' Non. ''

'' Vraiment? ''

'' Vraiment Moony. ''

'' Oh. Merci. ''

'' Donc c'est vrai? ''

'' Ouais... ouais c'est vrai. ''

'' Alors ça fait cinq. Tu as embrassé plus de personnes que moi! ''

'' Quoi? ''

'' J'ai embrassé seulement 3 personnes. ''

'' Tu as dit deux. ''

'' Non, j'ai dit que j'ai embrassé deux _filles_. ''

'' Attends-- Tu veux dire que tu as embrassé un gars? ''

'' Ouais ''

'' Qui? ''

'' Toi. ''

'' QUOI? ''

'' Ben, ouais. Peut-être que ça compte pas vraiment, je t'ai embrassé quand tu dormais. ''

'' Tu -- Tu as fait _quoi_?''

'' Es-tu fâché après moi ? ''

'' Tu m'as embrassé pendant que je dormais? ''

'' Ben, tu avais l'air... Je sais pas... à croquer. '' (ndlt : Impossible à rendre en français '' _kissable_/embrassable'' ça fait trop... insulte non?)

''...''x

'' Moony?''

'' J'ai le sentiment d'avoir été violé. ''

'' Je ne t'ai pas violé! ''

'' C'est le même principe. Tu n'as jamais eu mon consentement avant de m'embrasser. Et tu ne me l'as pas dit après. ''

'' Je te le dis maintenant. ''

'' Et il y a combien de temps que ça s'est produit? ''

'' En troisième année... et quatrième... et quelques fois l'année dernière. ''

'' Tu as fait ça _quatre fois _? ''

'' Ben, quatre ou cinq... ou dix. ''

'' Je peux pas y croire. ''

'' Je suis désolé! Je ne savais pas comment tu allais le prendre. ''

'' Mal. Je n'apprécie pas de me faire persécuter dans mon sommeil. ''

'' Mais tu as répondu à mon baiser. ''

'' Je DORMAIS! ''

'' Et? Tu as dit mon nom. Tu l'as _gémi_. ''

''...''x

'' Et bien, tu l'as _fait_. ''

''...''x

'' Remus? ''

''...''x

'' Moony? ''

'' Je ne te parle pas ''

'' Pourquoi pas? ''

'' Parce que ''

'' Parce que quoi? Moony, regarde-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça? Remus--Omph... mmm... oh... mmmmmmmm...''

'' Mmm...''

'' Oh, ça c'est bon. Embrasse moi là encore. ''

'' Ici ? ''

'' Ah! Oui... Juste là... oooooooo...mmmmm... ''

'' Grrr... ''

'' C'étais s--Ah!--sexy. Quoi? Pourquoi ris-tu?''

'' Je sais pas. J'y peux rien. ''

'' Essaie ''

''... je peux pas... Oh! A moins que tu fasses ça. ''

'' Tu sais quoi? ''

'' Quoi? ''

'' tu portes trop de vêtements. ''

'' Vraiment? Je p-eux dire la même chose pour toi. Et en tant que préfet, j'ai l'autorité de te punir pour ça. ''

'' Mmm... punis-moi. ''

'' Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a entendu aussi longtemps pour faire ça? ''

'' J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais je ne veux plus attendre plus longtemps. ''

'' Exactement. ''

'' Tu parles trop. ''

'' Vrai. Moins de blabla, plus de choses sexy. ''

'' Mmm...''

''...''x

''...''x


End file.
